


Hannigram Halloween Drabbles

by peacefrog



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Vampires, Wendigo Hannibal, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: A collection of 100 word Halloween drabbles, one for every day in October. Prompt calendar can be found here.





	1. Ghosts

Will pressed himself closer to Hannibal’s side, curling into his warmth. “Do you believe in ghosts?”

“When I was younger, I believed I saw the ghost of my sister. For months after she died it seemed she haunted the grounds outside our home.”

“Was it her?”

Hannibal’s eyes reflected firelight, orange and gold and crimson. “The only spirit haunting those grounds was my own.”

“You haunt that forest still.” Will searched the flames in Hannibal’s eyes. “I found you there.”

“Perhaps someday we’ll return there together.”

Easy silence fell between them, two ghosts haunting the illuminated dark, warm and content.


	2. Pumpkins

Will carried two large pumpkins into the kitchen and set them on the counter. Hannibal sat there sipping coffee and reading on his tablet.

“For dinner?”

Will smiled and took the seat next to him. “Not exactly. I thought we could carve them together.”

“You want to make jack o’lanterns?”

“I haven’t done it since I was a kid.” Will tucked a strand of silver hair behind Hannibal’s ear and thumbed at his stubbled cheek. “If you don’t want to I can–”

“Will.” Hannibal turned to Will and pressed a kiss to the center of his palm. “I’d love to.”


	3. Trick or Treat

Will handed out candy every Halloween. He’d get three or four kids all night, braving the cold with their little candy sacks and rubber masks.

He dressed the dogs up and sat on the porch sans-costume, sipping whisky in his heavy coat. Headlights illuminated the driveway. He figured it was a faraway parent with kids in tow until the car got close.

“Dr. Lecter.” Will stood and greeted him at the bottom of the steps.

Hannibal carried a covered dish that smelled heavily of sage, and a bottle of wine. “Trick or treat?”

Will smiled. “This is definitely a treat.”


	4. Séance

Hannibal’s hands shook as he lit the circle of candles, either from the cold or other things he would never admit to. Will leaned back against a tree and watched the flames dance.

Hannibal turned, the final candle blazing to life. “Are we to stand in the middle?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never done this before. I just read about the candle thing on Wikipedia.”

They clasped hands inside the flickering ring. Hannibal’s face upturned to the sky. “She’s not here.”

“You don’t know that. Just try. It might help.”

Hannibal sighed and closed his eyes against the night. “Mischa…”


	5. Scare

Will stroked Hannibal’s head where it lay against his chest. “Certainly there must be something that scares you.”

“Fears only have power over us when we lose sight of how to use them.”

“Not all fear is useful. The human mind is irrational.”

“It can be.” Hannibal propped himself up on an elbow and gazed at Will. “Is it irrational that I fear losing you?”

Will cradled Hannibal’s cheek. “Depends on how human you’re feeling.”

Hannibal’s kiss was warm and tasted of brandy. Will moaned into his mouth. Their tongues slid together slow, bodies trembling with the horrors of love.


	6. Vampires

“These were caused by teeth,” Hannibal said, examining the twin puncture wounds on Will’s neck. “One of your dogs, perhaps?”

“No. I was alone when I woke up, in the middle of the road. Freezing, blood all over my shirt. My own, I think.”

“This is not your first sleepwalking episode. Have any of the others resulted in such injury?”

“No. Do you think it could have been an animal?”

“Perhaps.” Hannibal pressed a hand to Will’s forehead. “No fever. The opposite, really. Are you cold?”

“No.” Will smiled. “Headache’s gone, too. I feel better than I have in weeks.”


	7. Fake Blood

“Is this really necessary?” Hannibal stood rod-straight as Will dripped the sweet-smelling goop down his chin.

“Authenticity,” Will said, splattering the front of Hannibal’s suit. Will dripped twin marks down his own face, snarling with his faux fangs when he was through.

“I can think of better ways to acquire blood than mixing red dye with corn syrup.”

“We’re not doing that tonight.” Will straightened Hannibal’s lapels and looked him up and down. “Perfect.”

They hooked arms and admired themselves in the mirror. The blood was far too bright, but Will’s smile shone even brighter.

Hannibal smiled back. “Not bad.”


	8. Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in my [ink and stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7150472/chapters/16234829) 'verse.

Leaves stirred at Will’s back. He smiled. “There you are.”

“I apologize for my absence.”

Will turned, and for a moment the whole world turned to stars, twisting antlers rising above. Hannibal came into focus, a shadow drawing from the sun. His hooves moved slow in the muddy ground. He backed Will up against a towering tree.

“Where have you been?” Will asked, peering up into Hannibal’s glowing eyes.

Hannibal bent and breathed in the line of Will’s neck. “Never mind that,” he said, teeth shining through the dark. “How would you like to pick up where we left off?”


	9. Demon

Hannibal opened his office door, overwhelmed with the stench of sulfur as he stepped over the threshold. There was a man standing near his desk, back turned.

Hannibal cocked his head. “May I help you?”

The man turned on his heels. He was beautiful beyond words. “That depends, Dr. Lecter,” he drawled. Somewhere in the recesses of his memory a door creaked open, though Hannibal couldn’t place just where. “How much do you remember?”

Floorboards whined as Hannibal stepped close. “Have we met?”

“I’d say so,” the man smirked, eyes flashing dark, black as oil. “After all, you created me.”


	10. Skanky Halloween Costumes

Will walked from the en suite into the bedroom, toweling at his hair. He gazed at what lay in the middle of the bed, curious.

Hannibal entered from the hall. “Do you like it?”

“Not exactly what I had in mind when I said you could pick the costumes.”

The red plaid skirt was nothing more than a scant strip of fabric. The white blouse wouldn’t cover his navel.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. “There’s shoes to match in the closet. Stockings, as well.”

Will shivered as Hannibal kissed his neck. “What will we do with my hair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very smutty continuation of this can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8203586/chapters/18939463).


	11. Witches

“Word around town is, this house belonged to a coven of witches.”

Hannibal pulled Will into his arms. “And who have you been talking to in town?”

“A sweet old man at the market.” Will laughed into Hannibal’s neck at the look he received. “Don’t be jealous. I need to practice my French.”

“Fear of witches is largely rooted in old world misogyny.”

“I’m not afraid.” Will buried his face in Hannibal’s chest. “They probably just wanted to be left alone.”

“The safety of solitude.”

Will sighed. “It’s good like this. Just the two of us.”

Hannibal smiled. “It is.”


	12. Haunted Mansion

It started with a book falling from a shelf, a door slamming shut. Then the covers were yanked from their bed in the middle of night.

“Perhaps this presence is trying to warn us of something,” Hannibal said, watching Will toss clothes into his suitcase.

“Yeah, to get the fuck out. I’ll gladly oblige.”

Hannibal caught Will’s wrist and pulled him close. “Aren’t you even a little curious?”

Will’s brows knitted together. “You saying you want to stay and investigate?”

“I like it here. So do you.”

Will sighed and slumped against Hannibal’s chest. “Fine. Maybe just one more day.”


	13. Werewolves

Will had heard the scratching in the shed all night, and the howling that accompanied it. In the morning, where he’d expected to find a trapped stray, a small boy lay curled in on himself. Will took him inside and wrapped him in a blanket by the fire.

Will handed the boy a steaming cup of cocoa. “Was that your dog I heard last night?”

The boy shook his head, wrapping his tiny hands around the mug.

“Can you tell me your name?”

The boy looked up with shining dark eyes. “Hannibal.”

Dried blood speckled the boys shoes. Will shivered.


	14. Candy

Will twirled a lollipop around in his mouth, engrossed in reading his book by the window.

Hannibal licked his lips. “Those are for the children.”

Will looked up and pulled the lollipop out. He smirked, lips glistening. “I don’t think they’ll mind,” he said. “You should have just let me buy a bag of Dum Dums.”

Hannibal frowned and knelt between Will’s knees, pulling his book away. “These taste much better, don’t you think?”

Will leaned in and stroked Hannibal’s face. “Why don’t you tell me?”

Will licked into Hannibal’s mouth slow. His tongue flooded with sweetness, honey and lavender.


	15. Leaf Pile

Will raked the leaves into a towering pile, red and orange and gold, jewels glistening in the mid-autumn sun. He looked back toward the house, at Hannibal watching him from the porch. 

Will motioned Hannibal over, then drew his body near. “Wanna help me finish up?”

Hannibal’s hands slid down to Will’s backside. “I was quite enjoying watching you.”

“Ogling my ass isn’t going to get you out of manual labor.” Will smiled and kissed the corner of Hannibal’s mouth. “And the faster we’re done here, the faster you can do more than ogle.”

Hannibal smirked, reaching for the rake.


	16. Masquerade

A mop of curls across the room caught Hannibal’s attention. He maneuvered through the throng of guests toward them.

“Good evening,” Hannibal said, offering his hand.

The man kept his eyes down, long-beaked mask jutting out from his face. “Hello.”

“Not fond of parties, are you?” Hannibal grabbed two flutes of champagne and offered one to the stranger. “Dare I ask for your name?”

“I thought these things were supposed to be anonymous.”

“At midnight we are to remove our masks, revealing ourselves to those around us.”

The man’s shining eyes met Hannibal’s briefly. “Come find me at midnight, then.”


	17. Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of day 12, [Haunted Mansion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8203373/chapters/18953440).

At breakfast, the French press slid from the table and shattered to the floor. Hannibal frowned down at the shards, dancing in the coffee like stars.

“There’s a historical library in town, we can visit this afternoon, perhaps uncover the early years of this house.”

Will sighed. “You had me at getting out of this house,” he said, just as a rack of pots and pans crashed down in the kitchen.

“Hey, asshole!” Will shouted toward the doorway. “If you want to break something, there’s lots of wood that needs chopping outside!”

Hannibal smiled as the patio door creaked open.


	18. Zombies

They’d been holed up in Hannibal’s office for days, the groans of the things outside creeping in beneath the door. Will sat at Hannibal’s desk and stared out the window. The sky was dark and choked with clouds.

“What are we going to do?”

“What would you like to do?” Hannibal asked, perching on the edge of the desk.

“I’d like the world to not be ending, but what’s done is done.”

“The world isn’t over.” Hannibal reached for Will’s hand and held it between his warm fingers. “It’s merely been transformed.”

“It’s done.”

“We’re not.”

Outside the dead moaned.


	19. Full Moon

Will felt it every time the moon hung full in the night, the ghost of blood dripping from his skin, warm and red. He stood outside in the dark, gazing at the sky. Hannibal drew close like the tide, pulling Will back against his chest.

“I feel it, too,” Hannibal rumbled in his ear, sealing his words with the warm graze of lips.

“It’s been a long time. Years. So many deaths between then and now.”

“Beginnings remain with us, impossible to forget.”

Will’s eyes clicked shut, full moon an impression that burned beneath his eyelids. “Let’s go to bed.”


	20. Jack O'Lantern

Will pulled up outside Hannibal’s house just after 8pm, the windows glowing warm. Outside, the walkway was lined in Jack O’Lanterns, each one depicting a different Greek myth.

Hades and Persephone, Arachne and her loom. Twin carvings of Cerberus flanked the door. Will stared down at them as he rang the bell.

The door swung open and the light spilled out. Hannibal flashed a smile. “Hello, Will.”

“I like your pumpkins,” Will said, entering into the foyer.

“I still have several to carve, if you’d like to try your hand.”

Will hung up his coat. “Alright,” he said. “Why not.”


	21. Scythe

The door to the old shed creaked open and Will walked in, Hannibal trailing close behind him. Pegs on the wall held row after row of tools. Some old and rusted, some well cared for and shining.

“Seems the former owners abandoned their possessions,” Hannibal said, eyes scanning the wall.

“Or they had to leave in a hurry.”

“Or they’re no longer with us.”

“A dead man’s tools. And now they’re all mine.”

Hannibal ran his fingers down a long wooden handle. “Perhaps they’ll come in handy.”

“What am I ever going to do with a scythe?”

Hannibal smiled darkly.


	22. Hair Raising

The hair at Will’s nape stood on end. He wasn’t alone in the house. Abigail’s spirit hovered just out of reach, a shadow in his periphery.

He ascended the stairs, gliding down the hall toward Hannibal’s room. The door stood ajar, just as it had been for months.

Will entered and crawled onto the bed, burying his face in softness of Hannibal’s pillow. He inhaled deep, slow, skin prickling and hair once again standing on end.

Abigail was nowhere to be seen, though other memories haunted there. Will flipped onto his back and watched as antlers twisted on the ceiling.


	23. Scarves

Hannibal ran his fingers down the length of a deep purple scarf. Will watched him curiously.

“It’s your color.”

Hannibal turned his head, smiling softly. “I was thinking for you. It reminds me of someone that I once knew.”

Will frowned. “Do I even want to know who?”

Hannibal pulled the scarf from the rack, presenting it to Will. “Perhaps not. But I’d still very much like for you to have it.”

“Fine,” Will said, winding the scarf around Hannibal’s neck, using it to pull him close, “but I’m blindfolding you with it later.”

Hannibal’s smile shone, edged in teeth.


	24. The Witching Hour

Autumn came, and every morning at 3am Will found himself drawn from bed and out into the yard, pack howling around him. Beneath the trees stood a man, cloaked entirely in moonless night.

“You gonna tell me where you’ve been disappearing to every night?” Molly asked one morning.

“Just taking the dogs out.”

Molly frowned into her coffee. “You’ve just seemed restless lately.”

That night Will stood on the porch, watching shadows move. 3am brought with it that same familiar presence, his name known to Will, though it felt entirely impossible.

Miles away, Hannibal Lecter slept soundly in his cage.


	25. Apple Picking

Their plot of land in France was really more of an orchard. The first morning there Will and Hannibal wandered amongst the trees, plucking apples from their branches.

Will held one, pink and gold, to Hannibal’s lips. “Taste.”

“You make quite the picture of temptation, here in your garden.”

“My name’s not Eve. Taste.”

Hannibal smirked. “Perhaps you’re the serpent, whispering in my ear.”

“Am I the devil in this equation?”

Hannibal sunk his teeth into the apple’s sweet flesh. He didn’t bother to wipe the juices from his chin. “I feel wiser already.”

Will rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”


	26. Wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of [day 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8203373/chapters/18888842), once again set in my [ink and stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7150472/chapters/16234829) ‘verse.

Will smirked at the beast pinning him against the tree. “My place or yours?”

“I think I’d prefer to have you right here,” Hannibal purred, dropping down to his knees with a thud.

Antlers surrounded Will like a cage, smooth black bone slick as oil beneath his fingers. He shivered as Hannibal snuffled at his chest, then down, down…

Hannibal’s spindly fingers curved around Will’s hips. “How I’ve missed you,” he said, dragging his nose along the line of Will’s erection through his slacks.

“I’ve dreamed of you every night,” Will said, gripping Hannibal’s antlers tight.

Below, his monster rumbled.


	27. Invisible

Will was eight years old, and very fond of his imaginary friend, though he never could quite see him. He could hear him though, clear as a bell, always whispering clever things in his ear.

One morning, with dad at work and the sitter tending to breakfast, Will broke into a fit of laughter. His friend had said something most curious.

“What’s so funny?” the sitter asked, bringing Will his cereal.

“Nothing,” Will said, keeping his eyes cast down. “Just something my friend said.”

“Your friend? What’s his name?”

Will shoveled cereal between his lips, speaking around his mouthful. “Hannibal.”


	28. Tarot Cards

Will bent the man’s leg at the knee, tucking it behind the shin of the other. Around his head Hannibal had arranged a crown of golden flowers.

“If they start calling us the tarot card killers, Hannibal, I swear…”

Hannibal smirked and stood back to admire their work. “I wasn’t planning on making it a theme.”

“This is your second.”

Hannibal eyed Will curiously. “Is it now?”

“Three of Swords. Your broken heart in Palermo.”

Hannibal pulled Will close, the Hanged Man at their backs. “How could I forget?”

“You didn’t,” Will said, sighing against Hannibal’s chest. “Let’s go home.”


	29. Possession

The stench of sulfur hit Hannibal hard as he entered the kitchen. Will stood at the counter, eyes dark as shadows.

Hannibal stepped forward. The stench grew stronger. “Will?”

He smirked. “Guess again.”

“I’ve been expecting you for quite sometime. Years. You don’t have to take him as well.”

“Do I not? He is your favorite pet, after all.”

Hannibal rounded the counter and let his fingers trail across a knife’s blade. There’d be no way to kill that which possessed Will without taking them both.

“Alright,” Hannibal said, hands falling to his sides. “Where would you like to begin?”


	30. Ritual

Hannibal had been dead a week, his body slowly rotting on the dining room table. Will had devoured every book, every Wikipedia page, gathering supplies until they filled the house.

Will lit a ring of candles around Hannibal’s corpse, setting out a bowl carved from bone beside him. He sprinkled herbs and animal parts, bled himself and cut off bits of Hannibal’s hair. He chanted in a language so heavy on his tongue.

Flame mingled with blood and ancient words. The lights began to flicker. Will breathed in deep, made a wish.

On the table, Hannibal’s eyes began to open.


	31. Happy Halloween

Will stumbled into Hannibal’s foyer, struggling out of his jacket.

“You’re drunk,” Hannibal said, curiously observing.

Will stripped the sleeves from his arms, finally, offering Hannibal a bottle of wine. “Happy Halloween.”

“Thank you. I certainly hope you didn’t drive all this way.”

“Cab.” Will absently pointed toward the door.

Hannibal smirked. “And how has your evening been thus far?”

“I highly underestimated the amount of whisky I could drink while waiting for the four local kids to stop by for candy.”

Hannibal slipped his arm around Will’s shoulder, ushering him into the house. “Let me get you some coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who have been reading all month: thank you so much! And to those of you who just started reading today: thank you so much as well! You are all the very best. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
